


VID: Hey man, nice shot

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 03, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First half of season three. Sam and Dean are kickin' ass and takin' names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Hey man, nice shot

**Details:** Supernatural | 5.02 | "Hey man, nice shot" by Filter | Season 3 | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/74362.html)  
**Watch:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/25507756) (Password: seasonthree)  
**Download:** 40mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?biwg5vbmsa5j4fh)

Password: seasonthree

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as me wanting to do a Season Three promo before the new episodes start because I needed to do something creative and I had the episodes sitting there on my computer. But then the so-called Season Three promo turned into just a bunch of action clips pasted together and I thought okay, I'll make an action vid. But then the action vid started to get meangingful and it looked like I was comparing Sam's actions to Dean's actions in the new season and I thought okay, that's cool, I can do that. But then I lost the plot again. 
> 
> So my point is, I don't think this vid is as strong as some of my other vids but considering I started it as merely a fun exercise in vidding, I am pretty happy with the way it turned out.


End file.
